


Love Juices

by CornCobBro



Category: Pepsiman (Video Game)
Genre: Capitalism is the true villian, Crack, Git them juices flowing, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Self-Sacrifice, but love will not succumb to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornCobBro/pseuds/CornCobBro
Summary: Two Drinks, One Passion... and a huge Wall that divides them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another ridiculous fanfic, bear with me fam.

“Oh koolaid sama,” moaned Pepsiman as his pepsi was being violently stroked by the big - ass Kool-aid man. He was too rough for a delicious beverage of manufactured fruit juices. Then again he was always rough cause he broke every gosh darn furniture in the house. He never even comes through the door cause it was INCONVENIENT… but coming through Pepsiman was no problem.   
“Ohhhh yeeeeeeaaaaah,” Kool-aid cooed lowly and seductive. Precipitation was already forming against his transparent glass. His hand was big and very tight… like Pepsiman’s bum bum. Every stroke of the shaft became too tense and suspenseful. “Ooooooooh,” wailed Pepsiman. “K-Koolaid… I think I’m gotta…,” Pepsiman was about to finish his sentence before Pepsi juices squirted out. It was like a fountain… of pepsi.  
Kool-aid cackled. “OH YEEEAAAH!” And so he finally let go of Pepsiman and began to make his way downward. He drank from the pepsi stream.   
What… this is strange… this… isn't pepsi…  
Its…  
MOUNTAIN DEW…  
Kool-aid man shot his eyes up to see his nemesis Mountain Dew.  
“HA HA,” laughed the Dew. “I guess your time with Pepsiman is… OVERDEW!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his main squeeze Pepsiman stolen, Koolaidman follows the footsteps of his lover´s kidnappers...

“MOUNTAIN DEW,” exclaimed koolaid guy in outrage. “WHAT DID YOU… DEW… TO MY PEPSI BOY?!”  
“Ha! He's now my bitch as of late,” mountain dew taunted. “And I gotta admit, his sweet carbonated juices r delicious when it's not diet. But if you wanna cum n see him, you haff to cum into my super duper pooper head quarters! There you will challenge… MY TONGUE FOR DOMINANCE OVER HIM,” the evil dew-d cackle as he disappeared into thin air.  
IMPROBABLE! How will Koolaid man ever uncover the secret whereabouts of this super pooper place holding his lover captive? There's only one way…

MEANWHILE

Pepsiguy is held against his will: being bound against a chair in a dark room.  
Pepsiman cried out,” You cannot break our bound! … or my anus! Kool-aid already broke it!”  
Then there was a sinister chuckle.  
And out of the abyss… cam DIET COKE.  
“I have no need to break your sweet delicious butthole, altho I want to… but I could always BREAK UR WILL TO PRODUCE UR JUICES FARTHER,” reply the evil coke as be pulled down his pants. He grabbed pepsi dude by the head and shoved his diet coke can into his mouth.  
“WRGAT! NGOOO! DIET CARBONDALE LIQUIDS! MAH ONLY WEAKNESS,” cried pepsiman, gagging.  
But temptation was not easily resisted as pepsi began to… chew down on the coke can like a granola bar.  
Diet coke man laughed evilly.   
“did I mention I was… SUGAR FREE?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the crossroad, KoolaidMan comes upon his biggest challenge yet... and it comes with a heavy price....

Carbonated fruit juices slide down on Koolaid-Man’s glassy skin as he rushed towards the evil super hideout that had his fuckboy Pepsiman captived. There could be one place that the two pussy destroyers, Coke-cola and Mountain Dew could be holding him…  
TACO BELL!  
From yonder, he could see that fake-ass Mexican food place in a quarter mile away. It was surrounded by a huge ass wall. But he pause himself for a moment to plan his entrance. It's like he could just go in there. He needs a bit of the old… “Element of Surprise”.  
Meanwhile, Trump was on the wall, guarding the perimeter with great vigilance as something ASCENDED FROM BELOW.  
“OHHHH YEEEEEAAAAAAH,” screamed Koolaid-Man on the top of his fruity lungs.  
“HEY,” called out the Grump. “How did you infiltrated through my wall?!”  
Koolaid-Man, with his chill ass attitude, answered: “If you can't go through or over, go under… betch.”  
“Well, that does make sense,” Trump admitted. “BUT YOU CANNOT GET THROUGH ME! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND,” Bellowed the Grump.   
“Please, you betch with yo fake ass hair. I know you're one true weakness,” proclaimed Koolaid-Man as he catched a small moth in his hand, and whispers sweet nothings before gently letting it go.  
They waited for a while.  
“That was your best? I knew you were full… of FAKE JUICES,” Trump went as he began to throw bricks at the beverage.   
Koolaid-Man tried to dodge em all but he got bombarded. The bricks hit his glass, cracking it.  
And then, from above, descended the heaven’s champion.  
THE EAGLE.  
It swooped down and attacked Trump, pushing him off the wall.   
Trump was shattered into a million pieces.  
And thus, Koolaid-Man continued on.

Koolaid-Man made a dramatic entrance through Taco bell: by bursting through the wall. The cashier welcome the giant glass of juice.   
“Hello, welcome to Taco bell. How may I take your order-” the cashier got SLAMMED DUNK before he could finish his sentence by Koolaid-Man’s weight.   
“TELL ME NOOB,” Koolaid-Man said darkly. “WHERE IS MOUNTAIN DEW?”  
“Please don't kill me my wife is pregnant”, begged the cashier.  
Out of frustration, Koolaid-Man throws the cashier within his large body. There, the cashier was drowning in the Kool-aid.   
“AW MAN, YOU GOT BRICKS AND SAWDUST IN HERE,” cried the cashier.   
“TELL ME WHERE THEIR HOLDING PEPSIMAN,” asked Koolaid-Man.  
“I think I saw someone drag him in the basement downstairs,” stuttered the cashier.   
“You swear,” asked Koolaid-Man.  
“swear to what-?”  
“SWEAR TO ME,” Koolaid-Man yelled before throwing the cashier out the window. He then made it to the basement. 

It was so dark and spoopy in the basement. It had to be like SCP-087-B scurry. There was a long ass stairway that lead down. As soon as Koolaid-Man made it to the bottom floor, a voice spoke up sinisterly.   
“Well well well… if it ain't Periodblood-man.”  
It was Mountain Dew.  
“ALRIGHT YOU BIG DEW DEW,” shouted Koolaid-Man back. “WHERE THE HELL IS MY PEPSI FUCKBOY?”  
“You are too late, unkool-aid man,” spoke another voice.  
It was coke cola.  
“you're Pepsiman is no more.”  
“What do you mean,” asked Koolaid-Man.   
The lights then turn on. It was both coke cola and mountain Dew with Pepsiman. But Pepsiman was… different. He looked like a starved old man.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM,” cried Koolaid-Man.  
“Well, he sorta gone through a… DIET during his time here,” answered mountain Dew maliciously. In his hand, he held a gun!!!  
“now he lost the will to live”, proclaimed coke cola as mountain Dew pointed the gun at Pepsiman’s head.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”, Koolaid-Man cried in slow motion before the trigger is pulled.   
Pepsiman got killed.  
Koolaid-Man stood there, in absolute shock and despair.  
But then…  
A power surged within.  
Koolaid-Man panted in rage and then screamed.  
And that was when it happened; Koolaid-Man turned into Super Sayian 3. His carbonated juices were golden.  
Both Coke Cola and Mountain Dew were SHOCKED.  
“HOW IS THAT POSSIBRU?! NO ONE COULD REACH SUPER SAYIAN 3 WITH EASE,” exclaimed Mountain Dew.  
“boi this ain't Dragon Ball z,” explained Koolaid-Man. He made his hands into balls of fist.  
“KAAAAAAMEEEEE…”  
“HAAAAAAMEEEEE…”  
“HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”  
And that was when Koolaid-Man summoned a tsunami of juices that washed the 2 evildoers away.  
After taking care of those 2 twats, Koolaid-Man ran towards Pepsiman. He held him up. “Noooooo Pepsiman brah. You can't leave me,” wailed Koolaid-Man, holding the lifeless body of Pepsiman.   
“I have no choice… but to give you… the juices of life…”  
And with his red juice, Koolaid-Man pour it into Pepsiman’s mouth. He used all of his juices until Pepsiman regenerated and was revived.   
“COUGH COUGH… why do I taste sawdust,” asked Pepsiman before he saw the exhausted Koolaid-Man. He gasped to see his lover boy so drained.  
“Koolaid-Man… but… whyyyy?”  
“boy you deserve all the juices you can get… I was only able to revive you so… you can be the greatest pussy destroyer in the world,” answered Koolaid-Man weakly. He coughed.  
“no Koolaid-Man! I can't do this alone,” cried Pepsiman.  
“boi… you're never alone cause… I'll always be with you… In your veins,” assured Koolaid-Man, touching Pepsiman’s breast before succumbing.  
Pepsiman looked down at his beloved, tears of Pepsi streaming down.

THE END


End file.
